earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pkstarstorm1up
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pkstarstorm1up page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 01:21, 5 June 2009 Manual of Style Hi, Pkstarstorm1up! I just wanted to stop by and explain why I undid your changes to Lloyd. I agree wth you that 'Lloyd' makes a lot more sense than 'Loid', but EarthBound Wiki's Manual of Style states the rules that should be followed when editing, and even references Loid specifically in point 6: "We use Loid, not Lloyd". So, in a nutshell, that's what happened with Loid's page. Regards, Ant1pr0t0n 00:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh alright, sorry about that. Don't worry; no harm done! I think everybody does something like that. Speaking of which, I should probably go back and check my old stuff...I'm pretty sure some of that is going to make me stop and go "Wait, what?", lol. Ant1pr0t0n 01:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a quesion, um how do I undo an edit? Someone deleated what I put for Porky's page for some reason even though everything I put has been confirmed to be fact. Er...that was sort of From Beyond The Stars, this wiki's administrator. To be honest, I'm not even 100% sure that what you added is correct (and it also has some...serious grammatical issues) and likely would have changed it. But anyways, about reverting an edit: there's the , or its current version in the main Wikia Help area. But on the topic of Pokey, are you sure that your info is correct? Ant1pr0t0n 03:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm positive! If there are grammer issues then they should be fixed not reverted! I'm really sorry, but I need to go back and revert some of your edits; it isn't always the formatting, but the content of what is added. I'll explain each change I make here: *First of all, there is a page called Ness's Father, so I'm changing Ness's father into a redirect. *There is no factual evidence of Ana being Ness's Mother. Besides, Ana is 12 in 198X, and therefore 22 in 199X, when Ness is 13 going on 14. At 22, she is not going to have a 14 year old kid. *I read through the EarthBound Player's Guide, and unless I drastically missed something, there is nothing about Pokey Minch being insulted by most of Onett's kids. I'm unsure about the removal of the Carpainter line so I didn't add it back in. The time travel line is correct, but the Onett line again appears to be wrong. His friendship with Ness is only ever implied, so that is being changed (the way it sounds now makes it appear to be a concrete fact), and the line about Lardna isn't really relevant there and isn't done using a bullet point like the other lines. I hope this helps your future editing experience here! Sincerely, Ant1pr0t0n 05:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot about Wally; I'm fixing the sentence about the Forgotten Man to add the link, fix the capitalization, and change the fact that it appears after the part saying that the page is a stub. Ant1pr0t0n 05:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Mother takes place in 1989, Mother 2 takes place in 199X which could mean that there could be like 20 years in inbetween the games because of the X part. It's not in the EarthBound Player's guide. It's in the Japanese Mother 2 manual. Okay, but if Mother ''takes place in 1989 and 199X is the highest value it could be, 1999, the oldest Ana could be is still 10. Do you have a link to a website with the manual? I couldn't find it anywhere... And I can't find where your information in Nichol's Trivia section came from. Ant1pr0t0n 01:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No 199X means that the years could go beyond 1999 yet is still in the 90's thanks to the X part. I don't know how to provide links, sorry about that. The thing with Nicole came from personal experience. I was just fooling around with the debug room in either chapter 2 or 3 and Nicole and Richie appeared inside the Bazzaar despite being outside the bazzaar in regular gameplay. No, 199X has to be a number from 0 to 9. My proof of this is Onett's librarian who says that the map has to be returned in 2001. Also, X is supposed to represent a number so it cannot be 2000. If you could rediscover the details behind your trivia it would be greatly appreciated. And lastly, this Wikia page should help you with links. Ant1pr0t0n 01:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but 2001 could be anytime after the unknown amount of years 199X is. What do you mean rediscover the details behind my trivia? You mean go back into the debug room to find Ritchie and Nicole? So can I put the information back on the Porky/Pokey article? Hold on: even if ''EarthBound took place in 2000, Ana would only be only be 23, correct? Now, Ness turns 14 a week after the game ends. That would mean, to be his mother, Ness would be born when she is 9, or 3 years before Mother takes place. I'm pretty sure Itoi would put something that significant in her biography in the Mother Encyclopedia. And, yes please. Any details on how to find the dialogue you mentioned would be preferable. About Porky: as I asked before, do you have a link to the manual? I couldn't find it anywhere. Ant1pr0t0n 02:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) No I mean since it says 199X that means that 20 years could have passed between then and Mother 1 and it could still be in the 90's since there is an X on the end. The letters might mean another year and when it reaches Z then it goes into the 2000's. You just enter the Bazzaar in either chapter 2 or 3 at daytime and Nichole and Ritche will be there even though the player just saw them outside of the Bazzaar. I still don't get how to provide links. I'm sorry, but I do know that I read it on the Manual somewhere. I'm assuming you mean that what if the years don't follow base 10 mathematical notation, I don't believe in that, or else buying stuff in the Mother series would be ridiculously annoying. "So, 9A2 dollars plus 3EQ dollars equals....ARGH!!!!!!!!" Since the years are normal (1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001), then X has to be a value from 0-9. And I made a video to help you. Hopefully this will help you get the hang of links! Ant1pr0t0n 02:48, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it only applies to the years? Sorry if I agitated you. No, because Itoi would've mentioned it (and frankly, I can't think of anyone who uses a different base system for money than they do for years). And you're not agitating me, I'm just running out of ways to prove my point. ;) Now if you started vandalizing pages with swearing and racist remarks, then I'd be agitated, lol. Ant1pr0t0n 03:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) A couple tips... Here's a couple pointers that'll help you on this wiki. Firstly, if you leave a comment on a talk page (like you did with Talk:Coaleen), you should sign your posts by either clicking the signature button or typing in "~~~~". Even on a person's talk page: I was ignoring this when you were writing on your own talk page, but this should be done for any talk pages. Secondly, always preview the page before publishing it (the red button is right beside the Publish button) to check for mistakes. For example, I just fixed an error on the B.B. Gang Member page where the sentence you added was below the stub and literally just above the 'Read more' suggested pages. Thirdly, check your spelling and formatting. If you were looking for a website, would you trust a well-presented source with no spelling or grammar mistakes, or a site where everything is spelled wrong and inconsistently formatted? I recommend that if your web browser doesn't check spelling, you could even copy & paste what you're writing into a program like Microsoft Word to help point out potential errors. And now, a semi-embarrassing fact to lift the mood: my spelling was, ironically, terrible in this post until I took my own advice and checked my spelling. I found stuff like 'ny', 'yu', 'inconsistantly', etc. Oops... Ant1pr0t0n 03:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Reverts I regret to have to say this, but I am giving serious consideration to temporarily banning you. Unless you can give an extremely good explanation for undoing my edits to the Claus and Pokey Minch pages, then this is your last warning for pulling stunts like this. The main issues I have with the undone edits are that they Pokey Minch *undid the italicizing of titles *put in information you still have never confirmed the source of *removed links *he confronts Ness outside Paula's prison not the other way around *changed EarthBound to Earthbound *invented a last name for Leder *put wrong names back in (Empire Porky Building, not Empire Pork Building, and Mecha-Porkies, not Porky-bots Claus *put fanmade sprites back in and removed the legitimate sprites *'after his life was saved' is less specific than 'and turned into a human chimera' *undid the in-battle themes from the template *removed even more links *it is not explicitely stated that he is alive *the talk about his powerful lightning killing the party is simply wrong and against what the Manual of Style says *undid grammar *inserted back in fan theories and probably more, but I spent a ridiculous amount of time documenting all this already. So again; I need you to explan why all this was changed back, and, if you cannot sufficiently do so, I am changing both these pages back and temporarily banning you the next time this occurs. Please don't make me do this; I would not like to have to ban people after being an admin for only this long. Regards, Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I only was trying to put back in the parts with Porky being corrupted due to his Father's abusiveness and the kids of Onett's cruelty to him. and I was only trying to put back in the Claus might have been brought back part. I didn't realize that I was putting fan made things like the sprites back in. My bad sorry. That makes sense. However, I still request that, if you found the Mother 2 Guide online, that you at least link to it here (at this point, I wouldn't care if you copy-and-pasted it anymore). I'm sorry if I seem suspicious, but without a source it sounds a bit like some of the fan-theories I've seen people put on this wiki. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Since you don't seem to be online right now, I'll tell you here what I'm doing in case you come here before going to the Claus and Pokey pages. What I'm doing is reverting the pages back to my previous edit, but with the changes you say come from the Mother 2 Guidebook left in with beside them until you can verify or refute what you wrote. See? Everybody wins! :) Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I made the change to Pokey Minch, but didn't end up touching the Claus page: I'm currently not even sure why you undid my edits for that page...regardless, yours is the current version for now. But please, giving at least some sort of source is almost required at this point. I already feel guilty that I knowingly added material that is currently unverifiable to a page when everything in my mind was telling me otherwise... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, two things: 1) Glad to see you're back! Have you found a link to the Mother 2 Guidebook with the information yet? 2) I'm moving Porky Minch back to Pokey Minch - you can see the naming issue discussed on the Talk:Pokey Minch page. My apologies - I was rushing and forgot to sign my previous post. Mea culpa. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 21:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No I'm sorry. I have a bit of a confession to make. I didn't lie when I said that I read the information about Porky's reasons for joining Giygas, but it wasn't in the direct Mother 2 manual. It was written down on numerous EarthBound sites that said it was in the manual so I don't know whether it's completely true or not but it does make more sense then the alternive. Again I'm sorry if I mislead you, it wasn't my intention. But his canonical name is Porky, it was officially regonized as a mistranslation by Nintendo in Brawl. Even if this is an english wiki shouldn't he be referred to by his canon name? and then shouldn't Loid be renamed Lloyd since in the English version of Brawl his sticker calls him Lloyd and not Loid? Block Notice Like I once said, I did not want to do this. Not in the slightest; the only people I've ever blocked have been vandals or people making nonsensical pages. I can see you try hard to help this wiki; I really do. But I'm going to have to temporarily block you from editing. Here's a brief list: *Adding information to a page that simply didn't fit, and never going back to format it correctly. **Even the point of undoing BOTH of EarthBound Wiki's most current active admin's edits! **Not sourcing the information when I asked you. ***Lying about the source repeatedly to me! If you can't directly prove it, you should ask someone who could! Even courts won't accept that hear-say evidence. Before, I would have even accepted the sites you found that I so I could check myself! *Repeatedly moving the page despite everything that was said against it. **Even to the point of undoing my reverts and moving the page back and repeatedly changing the page back! In response to your previous question, please read the Manual of Style point number 6 again. If you want it restated, read From Beyond The Stars's comment on Pokey's talk page, which also applies for Loid's sticker in SSBB. Now, as much as I hate to do this, I'm going to block you from editing for 3 days in the hopes that you'll be a more effective editor later. it seems to be a fair number, and it is how long From Beyond The Stars blocked Breakin'Benny when he was trying to improve the Wiki through edits that were unintenionally against policy. That seems fair. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 19:40, June 16, 2011 (UTC) After writing this, I noticed that you moved the page back while I was writing. I greatly appreciate that, but I still reverted the page back to before your unsourced edits. However, since you seem to already be taking steps in the right direction, I'm going to unblock you. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 19:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I have no bloody idea why I thought you moved it back while I was typing, and for that I apologize profusely. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 19:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait Wait! I actually just came across an interview where Itoi actually states that the reason for Porky turning out so bad was because he didn't have any friends and because his parents were both terrible! Go to Nindori.com Itoi interview and read page 9 of the interview! What I've Done *''Pippi'': Added the "Playable party members in Mother" Category Link removed. [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n] (Talk) 05:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC)], as that's the only way to have her listed on that category's page *''Category:Playable party members in Mother'': Removed Pippi as a template; there is no template called Pippi, then basically stated on its talk page what I just said here *''Category:Temporary party members in Mother'': Fixed definition, then told you about it on its talk page *''Pokey Minch'': Thank you for the link! What I did was include some details from the article and reference them on the page. But as I said on the article's talk page, something about the regular way of citing stuff wasn't working right (or even at all), so I had to take a roundabout method that looks horrible in code view as a temporary solution. Thank you again for the link, and two last things: PLEASE sign your name on talk pages (even this one) with ~~~~ or the Signature button, and I reordered the last couple things on your talk page; your last post here was out of chronological order (in between my back-to-back re-edits instead of at the end), so I reordered it. Happy editing! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 15:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes sorry for the Pippi template thing, I was trying to add her to the list of playable characters and I didn't know what I was doing. I would have tried to fix it but I didn't want to mess anything else up. Thanks for adding that to Porky's talk page. Just to let you know even though EarthBound wiki calls them Pokey and Loid when I'm on a talk page may I still refer to them as Porky and Lloyd? It just seems more natural to me or something. Is signing my name really that big of a deal? Pkstarstorm1up 02:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC)pkstarstorm1up I moved your signature here; you accidentally put your signature in the topic name "What I've Done". [[User:Ant1pr0t0n|Ant1pr0t0n] (Talk) 13:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC)] :Yes, so I can tell what happened when. For example, say you posted on a talk page without signing, then started a spirited discussion. If I want to find out when you made comment x in the conversation, though, I'd have to be wasting time messing around in the talk page's history to find out what happened when. Signing is easier, and all it takes is four tildes or one mouse click. Actually, I was recently reading up on that, and I saw that it says "The depth of a message is determined by the number of colons (':') in front of the message. It is generally accepted that every other messaged have a single colon before it.", so I'm going to try to implement that in my messages from now on. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 13:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style Could you please refrain from changing Mother to Mother/Earth Bound please? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:42, June 19, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: The quote template seems to be broken. I don't know why, but the text is from [[Manual of Style #3. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC)] Um someone seems to have put back in those fanmade sprites of Claus on his page. I don't know if I'm allowed to revert that so I'd thought I'd tell you. User:Pkstarstorm1up :I...don't know how to say this, but if you look at the page's history, you were the one who did that. I had fixed it, then your second reverting of my edit (00:10, June 4, 2011) undid that. I'm going to put it back to my latest edit as there is no clear reason as to why you did so. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 21:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't. At least not this time I didn't. You had told me that you had fixed that and since you told me that I haven't touched the Claus page. Maybe you forgot to put it back like you said you would? User:Pkstarstorm1up Um. I need help, I've been blocked for a supposed edit war and I haven't been editing here for at least a week. I would like some clarification and hopefully a block removal please? User:Pkstarstorm1up :Firstly, look here (I know it displays as an external link, but the link won't work otherwise). It compares the fourth latest edit on the Claus page, mine, with the second latest, yours (the third latest is also yours, and the current version is mine). If you note the first section where changes were made, you'll notice that some of the reverts made to the page involved putting the content about fan-made sprites were put back in. If it wasn't there in my edit, but in one of the two revisions afterward (both made by you) it is, I would have to conclude that it was one of your two revisions that put it back in (it was actually your second revert of my edits, though). :On the topic of edit wars: as I was just saying, for no apparent rhyme nor reason, you decided to revert my edits twice on the Claus page a month ago (though I have to admit that I do not know how I missed that, considering that I try to keep an eye on all recent changes to the wiki). It is also fairly clear that you didn't pay careful attention to said reverts, as you don't fully know what you changed the page back to. I wasn't the admin who blocked you, but I'd hazard a guess as to your edits to the Pokey Minch page. If you look at its history, there are four instances where you outright reverted edits to the contrary of your beliefs made by admins (and as you admitted later, your resources weren't exactly what you claimed them to be) and multiple instances were you just added the info back in without calling it a revert (I'm not going to document each and every change here; there's 25 of them since May, and you probably have some recollection of your edits). :In conclusion, is it a little late to block you for a day for these things that you did a while ago? Perhaps. Will the fact that you actually were blocked for repeated unnecessary reverts to pages help you remember in the future what shouldn't be done? Fairly likely. Also, since this is a wiki and not a thing of Good Cop, Bad Cop, I'm extremely reluctant to remove a 1 day ban made by another admin made in an effort to stop incessant unneeded reverts. Just remember; it's only one day, and it'll make you a stronger editor in the future. I wish you luck in your future edits to EarthBound Wiki! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 03:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) No I mean a while ago you told me about the fanmade sprite because I accidentally added it back in. I was trying to add something else back in and it was added back in as well. You said you would re revert it but I don't think you did. I think you forgot to and know I've gotten in trouble for that? That doesn't seem right. User:Pkstarstorm1up Plus for me to be blocked for an edit war I need to have edited the page within the last three days which I haven't so the block was against the rules of Wikia. :If you look earlier in your talk page, I said :I was hoping you would explain your reasoning for the reverts so I wouldn't have to revert it, then go back and re-edit it again. Unfortunately, you never came back, then I looked at the page yesterday and neglected to look at the date of your edit and made a comment that wasn't really relevant, and for that I apologize. But since you simply never came back to the topic, you essentially just abandoned the subject and left me without an answer for why you made those revisions in the first place, which I think doesn't seem right. And it wasn't a selective revision you made: you made a blank revert to the entire page, which still baffles me as to your logic instead of simply trying to keep parts and eliminate others. So, in conclusion, it was your walking away from the subject entirely when I was waiting for an explanation that I don't feel was the right course of action in this case. :And in response to your comment about revert wars, I also found this piece of information: :I think that it is clear that we can both find Wikia policies that the other person has neglected to follow (although I think the only way to follow all their guidelines flawlessly would be to stay off Wikia entirely). What I propose now is that if you promise to not get into edit wars and at least try to give sort of explanation for undoing a user's changes (obviously not including reverting vandalism), I'll unblock you now. Do we have an agreement? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Deal. I'm sorry I wasn't feeling well that day. I was very depressed and I had just caught an infection on my vaction to Myrtle Beach so I wasn't allowed to be on the computer that much that day. That's why I wasn't able to respond and I had forgotten about if afterwards. :As long as you got better and had a good vacation before the infection, that's all that matters (I'm an optimist when it comes to vacations). See? Now everybody wins! :) Now I'm just trying to figure out why Myrtle Beach is ringing more bells in my head than it should. I've never been there, but there's some faint memory I have with a connection there...weird. Anyways, I'm unbanning you now. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! and also thanks for always being so nice! EarthBound wiki is much nicer then Sonic wiki and Zeldapedia. User:Pkstarstorm1up Um I'm still blocked for the same reason as the last one even though I haven't edited anything and the block has also been extended for a day. What's going on? :You were still blocked? That's weird...if you look at your block log you can even see that it says I unblocked you. If you're still getting that message, let me know. :And thanks for the compliment! We just try our best to be a great source of info on the ''Mother'' series. :) Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 22:04, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hinawa & Claus I hate to be back at this so soon, but I think I'm going to have to remove your addition to the Hinawa and Claus pages. It would be like watching a performance of Macbeth, then saying that everybody actually lives because you can see them at the end while the actors are taking a bow. Also, if you look at the full line, it says "When the Dark Dragon that's sleepin' under the island wakes up, all life and all time'll be reborn..." It's that part about all time also being reborn that further convinces me that simply resurrecting dead people is not the only thing that the Dark Dragon does, and that their appearance in the credits doesn't have any deeper meaning other than "Yes, they were in the game." Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Please don't remove it. I really think that that means that they are brought back to life. It's a possibility and I think that it's fine as long as it's listed as a possibility. User:Pkstarstorm1up :If you want, I'll ask From Beyond The Stars for her opinion on the matter; if you look at the , From Beyond The Stars has way more experience editing on Wikia (4,566 edits) to your and my amounts (608 and 1,163 edits respectively) combined and should have some extra insights to the matter. Do you want me to do so? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 00:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes please! Thank you. Just please make sure you let her know it would be listed as a possibility instead of a definitive. :There's some slight differences in the wording of the two additions, so I'm going to provide the version difference pages for Claus and Hinawa so it's easy for everyone to see the passages in question. I'll provide the link to the topic on her talk page after I write the message. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 01:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I asked her: you can see it here. I had to quote you verbatim on the phrase "let her know it would be listed as a possibility instead of a definitive", because I drew a blank as to rephrasing it. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 02:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Of Categories and Signatures (retroactively named) [EDIT: Why is your talk page in the "Playable party members in Mother" category? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 02:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC)] Thanks! It's good to have someone who gives people a chance on a wikia. Um, I have no idea why that is, I guess maybe it got added there by mistake when we were having Pippi added to the list. Do you think you could maybe get rid of it for me please? User:pkstarstorm1up :Thank you again! I'm here for the editing, not to be a jerk to people. And honestly? I'm not quite sure. I've been looking around, but I can't see it appear in your talk page's history, nor can I even see it on the page. I'm just going to try to edit a previous message of mine just in case that's the flaw... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that...it was my fault. In a previous message, I linked to the category "Playable party members in Mother" and that was the culprit. Oops...though I have to admit, it was pretty funny to see that your talk page was a temporary part member in a video game, lol. And it's sort of odd...you signed your previous message correctly, but you weren't logged in. Are you using the "~~~~" or the Signature button to sign your posts, or are you just signing the posts with a link to your user page? If it is the second, it's actually supposed to be the first method of the four tildes/the Signature Button... Again, sorry about that. I didn't realize linking to a category on a user's talk page would list them under that category. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 05:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, even admins make mistakes:D I'm signing it the way I know how? User:Pkstarstorm1up :I figured that linking to a category on a talk page wouldn't put the talk page in the category: that's a terrible idea! Oh well. But I just want to know how you're signing the pages currently. And since I managed to derail this part of the topic on your talk page so badly, I'm retroactively making this a new topic (as "Hinawa & Claus" really isn't a relevant title for this part of the discussion) called "Of Categories and Signatures (retroactively named)". Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 18:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Coaleen You were right about Coaleen; she was a fan-made character not appearing in-game and thusly deleted. Thanks again for noticing it! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 00:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC)